


【铁盾】惊天秘密

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 兵人们和坨坨们之间——主要还是坨坨们之间的故事。





	【铁盾】惊天秘密

　　对于一个超级英雄周边玩具来说，这个房间无疑是天堂般的存在。

　　房间的主人很喜欢收藏这些东西，以至于卧室的角角落落都摆满了各式各样的周边，而她本人似乎忙于工作，每天早出晚归，回来之后也就是躺在床上玩玩电脑刷刷手机就去洗澡睡觉，这意味着大部分时间里，玩具们都不用僵着身体假装自己不会动。

　　不过房间里的全体钢铁侠和美国队长还是不能理解其他玩具的日子都是怎么过的，这样一个不常在家又有些粗心的主人都差点抓到过他们的破绽。最惊险的一次莫过于某天傍晚，主人破天荒地提前回家了，听见开门声和脚步声，所有玩具都用最快的速度爬回到自己的位置上，队长兵人有些吃力地让玻璃柜的门保持在又能让乐高钻进来又能在他松手之后自动合上的状态，压低声音催促着两个正顺着叠在一起的钢铁侠坨坨和队长坨坨爬上来的乐高。

　　队长身边的钢铁侠兵人在整理好了乐高展台上的道具之后也过来帮他推着门，两个乐高连滚带爬地在主人推开卧室的门之前回到了展台上肩并肩站好，两个兵人同时松开手，玻璃柜的门缓缓合上，十分完美——但柜子前的两只坨坨无论如何是来不及赶回去了。

　　好在这个屋子里可不只有两个兵人，床头柜上那个长着胡子的队长兵人纵身跃过床头柜和飘窗的间隙，用最快的速度把窗户推开，然后抓着随风飘起的窗帘荡回到了原来的位置，原先距离他只有一步之遥的MK50钢铁侠不着痕迹地挪动了一下，刚好接住他。

　　卧室门被推开的时候坨坨们已经赶到了飘窗的窗台下，不过他们显然来不及爬上去了，只能尽量自然地倒在原地，祈祷主人能够因为胡子队长的行动而做出“合理推断”。

　　还好主人确实没有起疑心，她把两只坨坨捡起来放回原来的位置，嘴里嘀咕着：“我走的时候没关窗户吗？”

　　这次危机之后大家都做了深刻检讨，不过在原地一动不动的生活实在太无聊，队长们提出的“尽量不要离自己原来的位置太远”的呼吁几天之后就被无视了——包括他们自己也没再继续遵守这个，顶多是在黄昏来临的时候稍微注意一下。

　　上班族人类的生活实在很好懂，最晚入住的MK50用了整整一个月来接受自己是个量产玩具而且还不能飞的事实，但只花了三天就搞清楚了主人在白天是绝对不会回来的，这意味着他在白天甚至可以走出卧室，去书房看看书、去阳台赏赏花、在客厅看看电视什么的。

　　他最喜欢的项目是和队长坨坨还有钢铁侠坨坨一起看电视。

　　沙发很软，抱枕很软，两个坨坨也很软，MK50兵人满足地陷在这一大堆柔软的东西里面，像是躺在一张巨大而完美的床上，要是这张床上能有个胡子队长就更完美了。

　　在MK50看来这次的电视节目有些刻意煽情，不过两个坨坨还是哭得很起劲儿：他们的心是棉花做的，太柔软了。

　　即使是MK50也不敢出言揶揄坨坨们，那必然会在其他钢铁侠和美国队长中间引起公愤，而且队长坨坨也就算了，毕竟有点钢铁侠脾气的铁坨很可能就此拒绝再在看电视的时候给他当靠枕。

　　为了逃避电视上的无聊节目，MK50兵人开始在沙发上乱滚，当他在某个角度停下来的时候，刚好看见了一行令他感到震惊的字。

　　他抬眼看了看，队长坨坨和钢铁侠坨坨还在互相往对方身上蹭眼泪，他实在不忍心直接说出这件事，只好选择迂回一点的方法，去卧室找到了和坨坨们关系最好的两只乐高，让他们帮忙转达这件事。

　　鉴于这事关个坨隐私，转达是在私底下进行的，乐高队长和乐高钢铁侠确保了这件事只有发现者MK50和队坨本坨知道，于是钢铁侠坨坨陷入了深深的困惑：为什么他的队长最近总是这么闷闷不乐？

　　下午时阳光会洒满整个飘窗，对人类来说是个很惬意的晒太阳地点，不过坨坨们其实更偏爱阴凉的环境，平时这个时候两只坨坨一般都在书房帮乐高拿书，或者在客厅和MK50一起看电视，然而今天队长坨坨却无精打采地趴在飘窗上，脑袋上的翅膀耷拉着，棉花身体也失去了弹性似的软成一摊。

　　“史蒂夫，你得挪挪地方。”钢铁侠坨坨有些担忧地跳上飘窗，试图把队长坨坨撞到旁边去，“你会被晒褪色的。”

　　“我没那么脆弱，托尼。”话虽这么说，队长坨坨还是和钢铁侠坨坨一起跳下窗台，找了个阳光晒不到的地方继续说话，“我觉得我还是得告诉你，我不知道你听了之后会怎么想，但……我最近刚刚发现了我的真实身世。”

　　“嘿，小家伙。”他们上方忽然传来了一个声音，两只坨坨抬头一看，是墙上的漫画钢铁侠海报在说话，“我特别能理解你的心情，要不要来和我聊聊？”

　　钢铁侠坨坨无法对悬在半空中占据地利的同类做出有效反击，不远处海报里的美国队长穿过两张图之间的边界走到了钢铁侠这边，严肃地警告他：“只要他们想，他们完全可以弄纸胶带来把你的嘴给贴上。”

　　坨坨们又转移了阵地，他们现在紧紧靠在一起，面对着客厅里的落地窗，窗帘像一床被子一样盖在他俩身上——不过因为窗帘的长度所限，两只坨坨的屁股都还露在外面。

　　“说吧，史蒂夫，这样就没人会听见了。”

　　你们开心就好。路过客厅窗边的MK50兵人默默想道。

　　他刚说服了胡子队长兵人和他一起去看冰箱里的盾牌型冰格，等看完了再来帮忙处理队长坨坨的心理问题好了。没准儿等他回来他们就该处理完了，坨坨们是很少有烦恼的。

　　“虽然不是故意的，但我一直以来都骗了大家。”队长坨坨的小翅膀垂得更厉害了，他似乎在努力地想用它挡住脸，“我不是美国籍！”

　　“怎么会？你可是美国队长啊！”

　　“所以我才这么难以接受。”队长坨坨回避了钢铁侠坨坨想靠过来和他蹭蹭的动作，“但是铁证如山，是MK50发现之后让乐高告诉我的。你看我的标签。”

　　“标签？”钢铁侠坨坨后退了几步，从窗帘里撤了出来，然后用短短的前肢抓起了队长坨坨的屁股上那条白色的标签，“标签怎么了？Disney……然后是你的编号……没问题呀？”

　　“最后一行！”队长坨坨的声音从窗帘里传来，听上去闷闷的。

　　钢铁侠坨坨继续看了下去，终于看见了那行刚才被他忽略掉的字：Made in China。

　　钢铁侠坨坨重新钻进窗帘，不容拒绝地蹭了蹭队长坨坨：“亲爱的，我真不觉得这是什么问题，你看，我的标签上也是Made in China——如果我没有什么说服力的话，你可以去问问这里的大部分美国队长，他们虽然身上没有标签，但是包装盒上也写着Made in China或者Hong Kong。”

　　这件事似乎更具有冲击力了，钢铁侠坨坨赶紧说出问题的重点：“而且这不意味着你就是中国籍了！中国和美国不一样，国籍不是在国境内出生就能自动获得的。”

　　队长坨坨眼前一亮：“真的？”

　　“真的，我可以带你到书房去查。不过我们得叫上哪个乐高或者兵人帮忙。”钢铁侠坨坨无奈地往下看了一眼，“我没法用键盘。”

　　“不用了。”队长坨坨恢复了平日的精神，他快活地打了几个滚来表达内心的喜悦，“我相信你，托尼。”

　　滚了几圈之后队长坨坨被迫停下了，他背上背着他的盾牌，导致了他没法像大部分坨坨一样自由自在地打滚，总是会被盾给卡住，只好尴尬地躺在原地等着钢铁侠坨坨来帮他翻过身。

　　颠倒的视野恢复了正常之后，队长坨坨靠近钢铁侠坨坨，放松地整个靠在了他身上。

　　“我好爱你。”队长坨坨小声说。

　　“我也是，史蒂夫。我体内的每团棉花都是这么想的。”

　　“他们这个腻腻歪歪的样子真让人受不了。”从厨房回来的MK50在不远处观望着这一幕。

　　“没办法，他们的心是棉花做的。”欣赏完冰块盾牌的胡子队长似乎心情很好，他在主人的蓝光碟收藏里翻找着什么，“你们记不记得有一部电影……我只有个模糊的印象，海报上是两个阵营的对立，配色是一红一蓝——”

　　“……美国队长3？”

　　“啊，找到了！”胡子队长兴奋地举起了《魔兽》的蓝光碟，“我想看这个很久了！”

　　两个坨坨和两个兵人一起坐在了沙发上，电影开始之后MK50一直保持着惊人的沉默，直到他终于忍不住问：“是我的错觉还是怎么着，那个人类国王是我爸么？！”


End file.
